Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase/Hammy Games Inc.
Day 1 (April 13) Welcome to the first day of our presentation! Today we'll be presenting a new title: Bretwine. Bretwine is a fighting / action game taking place in an expansive 3D environment. The primary goal is to defeat an opponent by attacking their Bretwine (the gem accompanying them at all times) to make them lose health, though the goal may vary in different modes. While attacking the Bretwine is the simplest method, you can attack them straight on, though this does little damage. Upon starting, each team spawns in their own base above the battlefield. Here there are some items such as bombs that can be used in the battle below, an area to switch your current Bretwine and a preview of the map below. You can enter the battle almost immediately via a portal, or wait to be teleported automatically. It is near impossible to get back in, though some characters can do it thanks to tricky manoeuvres and well-timed use of attacks and items. The lock-on system lets projectiles hit precisely, but some characters have less accurate aiming. This also depends on the distance and size of the target. Characters have at least two playstyles to choose from at their base, each with their own special moves. That's all for today. Hopefully I can finish the art soon... Day 2 (April 14) Welcome back! Let's get going, shall we? Bretwine's main setting is the Bretwine Tournament. A place where fighters from around the world come to fight and show off their unique abilities. These warriors are pretty friendly once you get to know them, actually. This is because... well, they're fighting against their will. Yes, people enter the Bretwine tournament, not knowing it is a fight to the death, to earn some money. On the topic of characters, here's our main protagonist, Aster. Aster is a spirited young girl from a farm in a village. She ran away from home to earn some extra money for her family and entered the Bretwine tournament. She has nature-themed abilities, mostly focusing on flowers. Day 3 (April 15) I said yesterday that the characters in Bretwine are fighting against their will. Well, let's talk about that. The setting of Bretwine is inspired by the Hunger Games book series. In case you've been living under a rock, it's a trilogy about a future Earth where the Capitol have complete power and the 12 Districts are poor and powerless. Every year, the Hunger Games are held, which pit children from the Districts into an arena and have them fight to the death. Eventually . With this in mind, most participants in the Bretwine tournament are not born fighters. They are instead young individuals who enter in hope of winning the promised cash prize. It's advertised as a competition where people show off their talents. It sort of is, in a way. The people who run the tournament are truly twisted individuals. Nobody has ever been seen leaving the massive complex where it is held, yet nobody is suspicious. Participants are given a tour of the complex on their first day. It really seems to have everything you can imagine and more. They don't let you greet any of your opponents, though. Participants aren't born with these powers. They don't earn them. They don't buy them. The Gamemakers surgically implant their new powers. This pretty much guarantees that they can never have a normal life. The Gamemakers choose what abilities they'll be granted based on their interests, appearance and personality. There's a lot of instances where receiving their new abilities alters their appearance. This varies though. Some don't change at all, hair or eye colour might change, or you could sprout wings or something along those lines. It's not pleasant. Aster, the girl shown in Day 2, used to have brown hair, before joining the Bretwine tournament. Next comes the equally painful process of becoming connected to your Bretwine. Nobody's really certain how they do it, but they attack your life force to this floating crystal, making you twice as vulnerable. In fact, that's probably the only reason they do it. I mean, isn't watching super-powered people fight entertaining enough? Okay, I promise tomorrow we'll cover something different. Day 4 (April 16) Let's talk about Fantendo Smash Bros. Orchid! We've got some characters planned. We're nearly done with oddballs like Dawn Shadow, Eyerio and Lickysaur, but we just might have a few more up our sleeves... First up, Renninger! Yep, the demonic candy corn from TRICK. He uses attacks centered around Halloween and can summon other TRICK characters to assist him. They're not really willing, though. Starla, next. Don't worry. We've got some characters from Dark that aren't abandoned. Starla attacks with cosmic themed attacks and can cHANGE ⅄┴Iʌ∀ɹפ. ...Of course we had to include Aster. May as well call this the Aster showcase. She has nature powers at her disposal, and her Bretwine can be attacked too. Two new characters now! Rhea is a girl who loves to fight, mainly using martial arts. Her primary method of attacking is with her feet. She's the next girl's older sister. Abigail is... a ticking timebomb. Yeah. This might cause her to be a bit emotional, a contrast to her older sister. Nobody really knows what caused this, but a countdown is shown on her jumper. She's got 10 days. Day 5 (April 17) Welcome to the final day of the showcase. Here we'll be discussing our newest umbrella, Nightmare. The basic premise of Nightmare is the ruins of a city after an apocalypse. I'll reveal a bit more about the story. A group called the Shadows are basically reverse Robin Hoods. They take from the poor and give to the rich. ...They're the rich, by the way. Each character gets a unique story. Lapis Lazuli's story focuses on her looking for the Dream Stone from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team to heal her cracked gem. She gets pretty involved in stopping Shadow after she finds out that they sent Jasper after her. Now, we'll reveal an unlockable character. Drumroll please... Pinkie Pie! Nobody saw that coming, right? Well, she's not a main character. In fact, she's far from it. She's a damsel in distress, kidnapped by Shadow. Her story is more stealth based than others as she explores the base looking for information. Category:Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages